


Lavish parties

by blue_nebulae



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week Day 1 : "Let's run away".Arya is forced to attend a party. She is bored, lonely and hungry.





	Lavish parties

She was in the middle of a party, a lavish and horrible party and hating every minute of it.

It was a stupid company party in a stupidly elegant room with people in dresses and suits and the only food available was stupidly tiny and she was starving and completely sure she’d need over a hundred of those tiny finger food shits to fill her stomach.

At least, her sister had gotten her a jumpsuit instead of a dress. It was black, low neckline a low back and since it was wide legged she could wear her comfortable and padded wedges instead of foot hurting high heels. The fabric was soft, almost silky and it looked far more elegant than a dress in her opinion. Her mother complained when Sansa mentioned the jumpsuit but once she came down wearing it, her hair styled flat straight showing her asymmetric haircut that barely reached her shoulders and her smoky eyes, Catelyn approved and said that it was a pretty classy look.

It was, probably, the first time her mother had complimented a look that she actually felt comfortable in. At least she was comfortable, yet extremely bored and hungry.

Sansa was someplace, probably flirting with Theon; Robb was most likely flirting with Margaery Tyrell, Bran was flirting with one of the Reed siblings and she didn’t know which one; Jon was in a mission by The Wall so he wasn’t here; Rickon was at home doing cool stuff like videogames. Apparently, all the people here that she knew, apart from her siblings and acquaintances, were people she despised.

She had a champagne flute in one hand and she was desperately looking for someone she knew to pass the time, maybe Sandor was here and she could go an annoy him to no end.

Suddenly someone placed a hand at her back softly “Hey…”. That voice…

She turned surprised “what are you doing here?” she was smiling now, because Gendry was here and Gendry was her best friend and he was looking pretty damn fine in his suit. Gendry, who was supposed to be working and who was never allowed to come to this type of parties for a stupid reason a stupid woman ordered.

“I came for you” he was smiling, his eyes honest and sincere.

“But you hate this parties” if there was one person who hated parties more than her it was Gendry; and the idea of him coming all the way here for her was making her heart beat faster inside her chest “you swore to never attend one!”.

“I did!” He took her hand and started walking, pulling her along “But I couldn’t’ stand the idea of you suffering in here, with all these horrible people I know you hate so much”.

“So you came to make me company?” she couldn’t help the grin in her face as she let herself be pulled along by Gendry.

“Sort of. I came for you” he kept walking until he reached certain spot in the room, where it was most crowded and then he turned to her, pulling her close “But I have a plan!” and he wasn’t letting go of her hand.

“What sort of plan?” she was a bit suspicious but in her mind she had already agreed to any plan Gendry had come up with because he had already lifted her mood and made this whole thing much more bearable.

He smiled “Let’s run away!”

“What?” out of all things, she wasn’t expecting it. Well yes, but it was still shocking.

“We’ve already walked around, people saw us and know we are here! Now we can walk out of this shitty place and no one will question it, they’ll just say we are somewhere around”

“You came all the way here, got dressed up and combed your hair just so you could help me get out of here?” she was surprised. The party was far away from where Gendry’s apartment was situated, he had to have driven for an hour and half just to get to this stupid party.

He was blushing now “I just kept thinking there was no way I’ll come to this place, but when we talked earlier you sounded so miserable about coming and I couldn’t stand it” his free hand was messing his hair up as he ran his fingers through it before placing it at the back of his neck, the gesture that showed that he was nervous “I don’t want you to be upset, ever! So I got dressed and drove all the way here just to get you out”.

She had been complaining hours on end for the last few days about this party, Gendry mocking her about it too since he wasn’t going to show up and here he was, in the party he swore to never attend with the people he hated the most and he had done it all for her. Her heart was beating faster and stronger inside of her and she could feel the warmth inside of her starting to spread to her entire body.

“Why?” she whispered and he looked up, to see her in the eyes and she could feel as if she was hit by the force of a wave for how intense his eyes were at the moment and without noticing she walked that short step that was separating them until they were close, so close she had to tilt her head up still being able to look at him in the eyes.

“Because you are the most important person to me and I want you to be happy, always” his thumb started caressing her hand while he spoke, his voice soft yet the determination it held made it strong at the same time “And I want to make you happy, if I can in any way possible”.

Her heart was beating so hard it hurt and she could only could only grip harder her hold of Gendry’s hand, his eyes were so intense and honest, charged with feelings that she knew went even further than just a friendship.

Her free hand went up to smooth his hair, as he had messed it up seconds ago, then she lowered it down while caressing him until she cupped his face “Thank you”. She couldn’t express how she felt at the moment but whatever or everything she was feeling she was sure that he was able to understand.

A soft smile adorned his face at that “Let’s get out of here” and she grinned and nodded, laughing as he started to walk puling her by the hand.

He turned to look at her while walking a smile engraved in his face, it was a surprise he didn’t bump into anyone while doing that, “You look beautiful, by the way”. She could swear her heart was going to beat out of her chest in that moment and she had resigned herself to have a goofy smile plastered forever on her face.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t know, anyplace but this shithole!” they were out of the salon now, walking to the parking lot towards Gendry’s car. When they finally arrived, he opened the door for her and bowed and teased her by saying “M’lady”. She punched him in the shoulder while chuckling, in the same manner he did.

“Oh, I got you something to eat. I know you must be starving by now”

It was something as simple as him bringing her something to eat that crossed the line, in the best way. She could only grip the slaps of his suit to bring him down to her level and kiss him. His hands went automatically to her waist, encaging her against him. It was a perfect fit how well their bodies molded together.

Her heart had given up, exploded and now she was a whole mess of feelings in overdrive and clouding her senses and the only thing she was aware of were his lips against hers and then more of him as their kiss deepened.

It was a moment, an eternal moment that was over far too quickly, when they pulled apart only to breath hard while their foreheads were touching.

“Let’s get out of here” he sounded out of breath and hoarse at the same time and she nodded, trying to catch her breath. A smile emerged in her, the moment was what she had been waiting for without knowing and he kissed her one more time, fast and sloppy before parting ways as he went to the driver’s seat. Both of them got inside and she went immediately for the bag of fast food he had brought her, it had gone almost cold but it was food nonetheless.

He glanced at her from time to time, both still with silly smiles on their faces as they ran away from that stupid horrible party.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate in GendryaWeek2019!  
This is not the best but I wanted to participate and that was the only thing that i could come up with.
> 
> I'll try to make it to seven days in time but i don't know if i'll make it. Wish me luck!
> 
> Comment, kudos if you like! They are very appreciated.


End file.
